Digital data is often stored and retrieved from memory. Memory is manufactured in chips of silicon. Semiconductor materials etched onto the silicon allow many transistors to be implemented in a chip to produce high density memories. The transistors may be configured to form NAND gates, inverters, and other functions used to implement the memory.
A memory chip is implemented with many cells. Traditionally, a memory cell stored a single bit of data. A one “1” was stored in the cell when a cell threshold voltage was a first value. A zero “0” was stored in the cell when the cell threshold voltage was a second value. A better way to access memory may be desirable.